Ninny, The Ninny
by Schmanky
Summary: The story of a group of friends at Hogwarts...never mentioned! Read about the character, Ninny, and her tragic, yet comical, adventure.
1. Prologue

A/N: No flames or my dinos will come to get you! Mwahaha! This is based on something I wrote a while ago, and I wanted to share a little more information.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, or Harry Potter stuff. I do own Ninny, Rita, Hilda, Donna, Dan, and Sid.  
  
~*~  
  
-Prologue-  
  
Ninny Midgee beat up her friend Rita Pommit. "Take that, Rita Pommit Vomit!" It looked like a fight between two Rita's. The explanation for this phenomenon was that Ninny conjured the polyjuice potion to look like her friend.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Ninny screamed, disarming her friend.  
  
Rita flew into a wall and was knocked unconscious and her wand flew over to Ninny. Ninny smiled and dragged her larger friend by the hair into the closet. Ninny was small, but very tough. She was the Gryffindor House bully and she was a very annoying person! However, like most annoying bullies, she was very stupid.  
  
Ninny slammed the door shut, and ran out of the closet. There was no need for a change of robes, since they were in the same house. Ninny ran down the hallway, and began to scream, loudly.  
  
"I'm Rita Pommit and I think Sid Diamond is might-ay fine!" she yelled in a southern American accent. "Sid, where are you hun? Give Rita some suga!"  
  
Sid walked down the corridor, hearing his friend screaming. "Rita?"  
  
"That's right, baby! I am in LOVE with you!"  
  
Ninny knew that Rita loved Sid, but Sid was the type of guy who didn't notice that type of thing. And Rita wasn't about to look like an idiot in front of her 'true love'. So, Ninny had to hitch 'em up, so that Rita would shut up in the common room, past midnight.  
  
"Huh?" he said, confused. "You sound like Ninny. She is what her name is. A ninny!" He chuckled at his own joke.  
  
Ninny was furious as she was called a ninny! She was NOT a ninny! Her parents were just stupid. Nick, her father, and Zinny, her mother just HAD to combine the names.  
  
"SHE IS NOT!" she screamed, slapping him across the face.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Sid, putting his hand to his face. "I forgot. You're friends with her." He paused. "But, I always thought you thought she was stupid." He looked confused.  
  
"Whateva," Ninny said, kissing him.  
  
"Rita?" he said, blushing.  
  
Suddenly 'Rita's' hair started to change from her curly black hair to uneven, straight, and red. A somewhat pretty girl, was becoming an ugly hag.  
  
"I'm melting!" Ninny screamed.  
  
Sid blushed, and began spitting. He actually kissed that.thing! "I shoulda known!" He stormed off.  
  
Suddenly, Hilda, Rita's sister, and Rita walked in. The real Rita looked might-a angry, and so did Hilda.  
  
"Get her!" Hilda screamed. Donna, Rita and Hilda's friend, who happened to be standing by lunged! They jumped on top of Ninny. Ninny fought back, but she couldn't fight against three girls who were one year older, even if they were weaker.  
  
"Dan!" she screamed for her friend. "Help me! Help me!"  
  
They all began to kick her, and Rita levitated Ninny. Rita's favorite charm was 'Wingardium Leviosa'.  
  
Ninny began to pretend to sob, and she floated out of the Great Hall. She loved to make her friends feel guilty! They didn't fall for her crying, since Ninny was in a fight with someone, even Slytherin's, every day! But, Ninny was a good actress.  
  
"No one appreciates me!" she screamed between her fake sobs. She needed a vacation! To---The Dino Hall of Fame! She smiled, and then glared at her friends.  
  
"Losers!" she screamed, smiling. 


	2. The Dino Hotel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter. However I do own Ninny, Rita, Donna, Dan, and Hilda. I also own Ninny's family, the Frogster 5000, and the Dino Hall of Fame and hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Dino Hotel  
  
Ninny Midgee waved good bye to her friends at Hogwarts, Rita, Donna, Dan, Sid, and Hilda. Sid wasn't her friend, since he hated Ninny, but Ninny adored him. She also adored Dan, but he thought she was 'funny' and 'weird'. She was going to the Dino Hall of Fame of a late summer trip. The Dino Hall of Fame was a museum, which enchanted dinosaur bones move. The Midgee family was fascinated with dinosaurs.  
  
She climbed into her mom's lime green Frogster 5000. It was a car shaped like a frog. They came in colors lime green, hot pink, neon orange and bright purple. Her dad owned the company for the hopping wizard cars. The frog cars were also invisible to muggle eyes.  
  
"Good bye!" she screeched to her friends, "I'll never forget you!"  
  
In the car her mom cranked up "The Candy Man" song.  
  
"The candy man can because he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good!!" Ninny sang off-key, over the radio.  
  
Ninny fell asleep in the car after a few hours of family bonding.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After about an hour later she woke up to see that they only had about 30 minutes until they would reach their hotel.  
  
About five minutes later of complete silence, Ninny screeched out, "Are we there, yet?"  
  
"Ninny," said her dad. "Be patient! It has only been five minutes."  
  
Ninny folded her arms and stuck her tongue out, at her dad.  
  
"Ninny" he said. "That won't make me go faster!"  
  
This gave Ninny an idea. A wonderful idea! "Faster! Faster!" she screamed.  
  
"Be quiet, Ninny!" her mom scolded.  
  
Ninny reached into her bag and got out a chocolate frog. She opened the box and let it loose in the car.  
  
The frog jumped onto her father's glasses! Her mother screamed as the frog car leaped out of control! Ninny laughed insanely from the back seat!  
  
Finally, her mom stopped screaming and ripped the frog from her husband's glasses. She rolled down the window and threw it out.  
  
"Ninny!" her father bellowed over his daughter's laughter, "I'm trying to drive! I swear if-"  
  
Ninny suddenly stopped laughing. "Look!" She spoke breathlessly as she pointed to a large dinosaur shaped building.  
  
The whole family looked up in awe. "Ooooh! Ahhhh!" They all stared at it for about five minutes. Even Ninny's dashund's attention was drawn by the building. Ninny even had drool coming from her opened mouth.  
  
"Come on!" Ninny finally urged.  
  
They got out of the car and levitated their luggage.  
  
They walked into the hotel and checked into their reserved room. They walked up to room 129. Her father, Nick, unlocked the door and they all walked in and were amazed at the sight of the room. It had two dino shaped beds, an egg shaped toilet, a dino rug, and dino printed walls. Above the beds it had portraits of dinosaurs. They moved since we ARE in the wizard world! Ninny fell in love with the room. It was the room of her dreams!  
  
"I love dinos!" she yelled and jumped on the bed. 


	3. The Dino Hall of Fame

Disclaimer: I own everything except Harry Potter things. I do own everything else though.  
Chapter 2: The Dino Hall of Fame  
  
Ninny woke up early the next morning. She was very eager to see the Dino Hall of Fame. She got dressed in blue shorts, hot pink flip flops, and a T-shirt that said 'I LUV DINOS!'  
  
She jumped on her parents' bed tackling them.   
  
"Wake up! We're going to be late!!!" she yelled loudly in her Dad's ear. He sat up, grunting.  
  
Her parents woke up and soon they were off in their hopping frog car.  
***************************************  
  
Ninny and her parents entered the parking lot. The Dino Hall of Fame was a huge, green building shaped as a giant T-rex.  
  
"Come on!" Ninny urged and she flip-floped through the parking lot.  
  
They entered the building and paid their entry fee. Ninny looked around in awe. This, to her, was like paradise!!  
  
She walked around amazed. There were walking dinosaur skeletons, dinosaur skins, teeth, and claws. There were also portraits (moving of course).  
  
Ninny was amazed. This was better than she thought.   
  
She climbed up on a Brontosaurus skeleton. She started riding it like the cowboys at the rodeos."WEEHHEE!!" she screeched with joy as she rode him.  
  
She finally got off of him after about five minutes of fun. "I'll name you Friend!" she said.  
  
She was looking around when she spotted dinosaur skin. She started to poke at it. She kept on poking it and all of a sudden, T-rex bone hopped into the skin. Each tooth hopped in one by one. All of a sudden the T-rex started to chase her. She ran as fast as she could. All of a sudden she tripped on her flip-flops and fell. The T-rex gobbled her up. The bones and skin fell to the floor. there was blood everywhere. People were frightened.  
  
Ninny was dead! 


	4. Ninny's Ghost

Disclaimer: Same as last.  
  
Chapter 3: Ninny's Ghost  
  
Ninny arose from the dead as a ghost.  
  
"YEEHAWW!!," she yelled floating around. "Y'all gone thought I was dead? COOL BEANS, I'M A GHOST!" She looked down at her transparent body a squealed in delight. Her face was bloody from the dinosaur.  
  
"Y'all know what?," she squealed, "I'm a ghost in my favorite shirt!"  
  
"We're going home!" Ninny's mom said in a frightened voice.  
  
"But mom..," Ninny complained, "We haven't seen it all! MOM.!"  
  
Her mom didn't listen. They left in their lime green Frogster 5000.  
  
* * *  
  
Ninny was back as Hogwarts as a ghost. She floated up to her friends and started singing; "Yo, yo, yo! I'm Ninny's ghost! And I like eatin' toast! Y'all may think I'm dumb, but I'll just give you icky flavored gum!"  
  
Ninny danced around doing the monkey, the swim, and the swing.  
  
"WOW!," Rita said in disbelief. "What happened?"  
  
Ninny explained what happened to all of her friends.  
  
"And then, I was a ghosty!" she finished and smiled a cheesy smile.  
  
"Wow!," said all of her friends amazed about what had happed to Ninny.  
  
Ninny looked around. "Hey," she squealed, "Where's that hottie Peeves and where's Tortoise Binzey? I want to talk to all the ghosts!" When she said 'Tortoise Binzey' she was referring to Professor Binns.  
  
"There in the Great Hall," Dan said.  
  
"YAY!," Ninny said hugging Dan. Her arms went right through him. She floated off to see the ghosts.  
  
"PEEVES!," she squealed hugging him. And then she saw Professor Binns. "BINZEY!" she screamed hugging him. "I'm a ghosty!" She had an awesome time at Hogwarts with all of her friends and her ghost pals as a ghost. Not just any ghost, Ninny's Ghost!  
  
THE END! 


End file.
